This phase I/II trial will assess the safety of rh-IFN-gamma in the treatment of HIV-negative and HIV-positive patients with pulmonary tuberculosis, assess alveolar macrophage activation in patients with pulmonary tuberculosis before and after administration of IFN-gamma, and gather preliminary data on efficacy. The lab was used for blood separation, BAL analysis, ELISA, use of laminar flow hoods, PCR, DNA sequencing (manual), recombinant DNA techniques, RNA isolation, Western analysis, and oligonucleotide synthesis.